All is Fair
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table with the newest addition of Mordred are out patrolling Camelot's main roads. When everyone gets bored, something interesting's bound to happen, right? Merlin/Mordred Merdred, Mordred/The Knights bonding.


**So this is my second OTP, and there really isn't enough of this so I decided I'd add some of my own Merdred drabbles. Because I can. This is more of Mordred/Knights bonding, but I still think it's pretty cute.**

**-BLU**

* * *

Merlin, Arthur and the knights were patrolling the main roads of Camelot, looking for any signs of a threat. There hadn't been any sign or word of Morgana or her followers, no threat to distract the king. He had started to become restless, so he dragged the Round Table with the addition of Mordred to scout the main roads of the kingdom on horseback. It was mostly an excuse to calm Arthur's nerves and spend time with his most loyal friends.

"Of course, _Mer_lin. It's because you're an idiot," the king drawled out with a teasing glance thrown to his manservant riding behind him. The other knights chuckled at the banter, Gwain the loudest at the embarrassment of his friend.

"Well, _Sire_, you are one to talk. I've heard it takes one to know one," Merlin quipped back just as fast as the insult had come.

"_Oohhhh!_" The knights chorused and grinned to one another.

"Milord, I believe I have to take Merlin's side on this," Mordred spoke up. Arthur put on a mask of mock hurt and asked for an young druid smirked. "His insults are kicking your ass."

Not expecting such a bold answer from the usually soft spoken man, Percival spat out the water he was drinking from his water skin, joining the peels of laughter with the other men.

The nights had taken surprisingly well to Mordred, even after Arthur had explained to them of Mordred's druid heritage. They all welcomed him as a brother, especially Percival, as he had taken the youngest knight under his wing. Everyone tried to make him feel as included as possible. Mordred felt the bond between them all grow and strengthen everyday, and he was grateful for it. Mordred was able to act more like himself and more comfortable, adding cocky and witty sarcastic comments, losing the feel of the young boy still finding where he stood within this group of men.

Merlin's laughter died down and he walked his horse closer to clap Mordred on the back.

"This will be a tough fight, Mordred," Merlin's gaze dropped to something more serious as he began. "Nearly impossible, and you can never let your guard down. This war against Arthur's pratishness will never be won!" Merlin's gaze made Mordred laugh again. Arthur let out a protesting shout to his friend, but laughed along as well.

_Emrys…_ Merlin heard the soft hum of the other sorcerer's magic in his head as Mordred spoke to him through their telepathic link. _Thank you for trusting me._ Merlin risked a glance over to Mordred and he saw the younger man only had sincerity in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. Merlin returned the look before smirking and turning ahead again.

_But Mordred… _Merlin whispered through the link. _It's you who shouldn't trust me._

With a flash of gold, a snap, and a yelp from the druid, Mordred's saddle loosened enough for him to slide and hang upside down underneath his horse. Mordred supported himself with his feet and a little magic, his eyes wide and shocked. He heard the laughter of his friends and he blushed a brilliant red, yelling at the others to shut up and help him.

_EMRYS!_

Merlin, still laughing, jumped off his horse and stopped Mordred's. Crouching down next to the sorcerer, he quickly pecked Mordred on the cheek so the others wouldn't see and pushed him so he was upright on his horse again. The knights teased him constantly until they made camp and a truce was drawn between them.

Mordred, as payback, planted interesting scenes and thoughts in Merlin's mind of both of them. Merlin's stifled gasp of surprise and quick ask to excuse himself was more than enough to make Mordred fall into fits of laughter.

Mordred regrets nothing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
